


Fine, e inizio

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 19天 | 19 Tiān - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pioggia tutt’attorno, e freddo contro la schiena e il sedere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, e inizio

* **Autore:** Rota  
***Fandom** : 19 Days  
***Personaggi:** He Tian (+ l’immancabile presenza del nostro Rosso preferito)  
***Prompt:** Sigaretta  
***Rating:** Verde  
***Generi:** Introspettivo  
***Avvertimenti:** Drabble, Missing Moment  
***Partecipante** alla Corsa delle 24 Ore – Seconda Edizione, indetta da Torre di Carta  
***Note:** Famosa strip in cui i due si “incontrano sotto la pioggia”. Ogni tanto bisogna dimenticare che la base di questa ship si avvicina molto all’idea di abuso 8D   
È più una He Tian centric che altro, tipo xD  
Buona lettura (L)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si confonde, nel fumo che gli riempie il naso e nella consistenza della sigaretta tra le dita lunghe, rilasciando pensieri pesanti come esala quel respiro nocivo che gli impregna i polmoni – aspettative disilluse, nella maniera più pura e quindi più crudele tra tutte. Gli occhi vacui non rincorrono più niente, senza meta.  
Pioggia tutt’attorno, e freddo contro la schiena e il sedere.  
Vede arrivare, quando forse neanche più lo aspetta, lui che ha contorni ben definiti nel mezzo di quel muro di acqua che lo divide da tutto. L’aura minacciosa e aggressiva, l’aspettativa di qualcosa di totalmente nuovo.  
Spunta naturale, allora, un sorriso nuovo sul volto.  
_  
-Era ora che arrivassi._


End file.
